Galllifreyan Homecoming
by PsiGen
Summary: Sequel to: Alternative War a continuation of what became of Rose and her Doctor. Will they ever come home? Or will one fall by the wayside? Why ask me? Im just the author!
1. Chapter 1

_Camera cuts to a sleepy scene of an author resting her feet up on the console, a book over her face and snoring ever so lightly.  
"Pssst"  
The author springs awake, almost falling backwards out of her chair. She turns and looks towards the Reader, at you.  
A smile spreads across her face.  
"You came back." She says. "I knew you would." She pats the seat beside her.  
"I suppose you want to know what happened next to Rose Tyler, the Doctor and what the secret Rose held? You do? Well your wish, as ever is my command." She says, and gives a wink.  
"But as ever, be careful what you wish for!"_

* * *

**To recap:**

The Doctor followed Rose to the other universe in order to save her and Earth from slavery and destruction at the hands of the Daleks. He found an Alternative Gallifrey, where the adults had all died off from a Dakek virus, leaving mere children behind to carry on the legacy of the Time Lords.  
Rallying what allies he could, The Doctor formulated a dangerous plan - and many were lost in it's execution. However, the plan paid off, and the Daleks were defeated. Weren't they? And Rose got her Time Lord in the end.

But when the time came to leave, Rose Tyler found she had a greater sacrifice to make, staying behind to protect Earth from future menaces and becoming her Universe's 'doctor'. Parting in such sweet sorrow and all that, the Doctor left, but Rose had something else of his to hang onto, a secret that she didn't feel it was right to tell him. And a secret that could ultimately cost her own life and that of those dearest to her...

All will be revealed as we head into... **Gallifreyan Homecoming.**


	2. Chapter 2

Laura-Rose turned her back on her elder brother and muttered something about brothers and not being able to choose them, ignoring the look of victory on his face.  
"Relax. Mom'll call. She always does. She's just been held up thats all."  
The expression on Jimmy's face did little assauge the nagging feeling that Laura-Rose still felt. She always worried about her mother when she was away at the Embassy, but this time there was something different about it, something that was eating away at her mind, some premonition of impending disaster.. or .. or an storm about to break?  
Shaking her head, she snatched back the comms device and set it down for the fiftieth time on the coffee table in their lounge. Why wouldn't Mom just call?

Laura-Rose was just three minutes younger then her brother, Jimmy, with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her father's apparently, although Laura-Rose had never known him. He had left without ever knowing about his twins, a sad secret that her mother had only recently revealed to her at her last birthday.

Jimmy was ruggish looking, even at the age of 16, with an unruly brush of brown hair, blue eyes and a grin that could infect the entire room in seconds.  
His was a talent for making you laugh, a shoulder to cry on - but with such fierce intelligence between his eyes - the intensity could swallow you whole.

Laura-Rose was her mother's daughter. Quieter then Jimmy, she spoke only when she had something to say - demure but forthright - ready to jump into any situation that called for it. There was no mistaking the children of Rose Tyler.

Ambassador Rose Tyler now, of course. Following the Interplanetary War and the subsequent Alliance that had been set up following it, their mother had gone from being a mere Director of Ambassadorial Relations to Earth Ambassador to Gallifrey - a role which sometimes required her prescence in person on that world.  
Rumors had circulated that she would upsticks and move to Gallifrey with her family, but Rose Tyler had neither confirmed or denied them. Merely dismissed them as unimportant. After all, who cared what people thought?

* * *

Of course, they'd heard the stories of their mother's alien encounters - in particular one alien encounter, with their father.  
He had been a Time Lord from another universe, who had whisked her off into Time and Space, introduced her to all manner of wonders and horrors, and had ended up falling in love with her. He had had to return to his own Universe after saving this one from the Daleks (with a little help from his friends naturally), and had never returned. Perhaps, if he had known about them, he would have. Perhaps. And perhaps he'd have run a mile.

_Guess we'll never know _Thought Laura-Rose gloomily. Oh why didn't her mother call?

* * *

In the Capitol on Gallifrey, Ambassador Tyler exited the meeting which had seemed as transdimensional as any TARDIS she'd ever flown in, and headed for her quarters.  
She had turned down the Ambassadorial Suite, claiming that she was just a 'Chav' at heart, a private joke which nobody else got naturually. She still missed him - even after all these years.  
Still remembered his quirky eyebrow, his infectious smile which she saw reflected in her son every day, the way he could go from slow to quick, from serious to joking, how his lips would ...

"Ambassador? You're up late?" Observed Captain Fallen, her personal bodyguard.  
"And you're following me again. Haven't I told you about that?" She teased back, and yawned. "Late meeting as always. I'm just turning in after I speak to my kids." She answered.  
Her expression hardened, when she saw the serious expression on his face, the disquiet in his eyes. She had learned over the years, to trust his instincts and to follow his lead when the situation called for it.

"There's been some indications.." He began.  
"Indications of what?" She asked, edging them into a quiet enclave.  
"Factions moving against us and the Alliance. Theres a stong possibility that you have become a target." He revealed to her, looking everywhere and nowhere, seeing everything and nothing.  
"A target? Thats nothing knew. I'm always pissing someone off - why in tonight's meeting I managed to insult the JaSqu'a anbassador. Twice." She observed ruefully.  
"I would advise caution - the JaSqu'a ambassador? Twice you say..."  
"Yup." Replied Rose gloomily.  
"I would suggest you stay in your quarters, leave only with me. And leave tomorrow."  
"I had planned to leave tomorrow." Confessed Rose.  
"Most wise" Captain Fallen escorted her to her quarters and bid her goodnight.  
He would come to collect her in the morning, but for now he would see to the security arrangements.

* * *

Rose sighed and flopped down onto the Gallifreyan equivalent of the sofa and turned on the communicator.  
"Earth, Tyler Residence."

Laura Rose was about to despair of talking to her mother again, anytime soon, when the communicator spat forth the smiling, if drained, face of her mother.  
_"Hello, darlings. Sorry I'm so late. Meeting dragged on. How's things?" _She asked her daughter.  
"Well other the Jimmy being a jerk... fine." Replied her daughter, studying the lines on her mother's face, anxiously.  
"Is everything alright there, Mom. It's just Laura-Rose here was getting all anxious... as usual." Jimmy put his foot in it as usual, and got the expected result - a whack from his sister on the arm.  
_"Hey behave, or nobody gets any Gallifreyan Whip when I get home." _Warned their mother, watching their playful banter.  
"He started it!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did!"  
"Not!"

Their mother's laughter interrupted their reposite, and both looked up surprised.  
"What?"  
_"Nothing.. you just reminded me of me and your father!" _Spluttered Rose.  
A sudden noise behind her, made her whip about. "Mom? What was that noise? Is someone else there?" Asked Jimmy.  
_"Wait a sec.."  
_She walked out of shot for a couple of seconds, and there came a loud cry of pain, followed by an omnious silence.  
A black gloved hand reached out and flicked the switch - the communicator went dead.

"Mom? _MOM_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ultimatums**

"Mom!" Laura-Rose was getting hysterical now, as she desperately thumbed the controls their end, as if by pressing the right button she could make Rose reappear.  
"Shut up." The strange voice was quickly accompanied by a strange face - twisted with hate and scarred with burns.  
Jimmy stepped protectively in front of his sister, even though he knew it was just an image before them.  
"Who are you. Where is our mother!" He demanded.  
"Oh and the young buck as well. How lovely"  
"Where. Is. Our. Mother." Repeated Jimmy, balling his fists.  
"Safely in my care - for now"  
"What's that supposed to mean! Give us back our mother right now!" Shouted Laura-Rose, tears in her eyes.  
"What part of 'shut up' did you not understand? And you're supposed to be the offspring of a Time Lord! Pah! Now - listen up kiddies. Here are your instructions"  
Nafficilonaucalutius was clearly enjoying the worry and concern he was inflicting on his nemesis' children.  
"First things first. Identify yourself." Sounding alot like his father, Jimmy wasn't giving this stranger an inch.  
"What do I care that you know my name?" Their visitor squared himself up, looking less scary and more pathetic within the projection field.  
"I am Nafficilonaucalutius, a name your father knows and fears. As does your bitch of a mother." He smiled, but it looked more like a twisted sneer thanks to the scarring of his face.  
"She's not a bitch!" Blurted Laura-Rose.  
Jimmy snorted in derison.  
"Our father wouldn't fear a pathetic creature like you." He said, with conviction.  
Nafficilon looked sullen and enraged at Jimmy's declaration but didn't dispute it, much to the young man's satisfaction. Short lived satisfaction as they were reminded by the reason for the conversation.  
"Back to the point of our little chit-chat"  
"We're all ears." Said Jimmy, surriptiously taking his chance to press start recording the session for later playback. If their host noticed it, he didn't seem to mind.  
"Good. Despite the fact that I do enjoy your obvious distress at my ... appropriating your mother... you're not what I want. I want the Doctor. Your father." Revealed the villan.  
Jimmy let out a bark of laughter.  
"What's so funny, my young friend?!? Tell me quickly, or your mother might suffer the consequences of your indolence!" Eyes flashing in sudden anger, Nafficilon looked ready to make good his threat.  
"My father is in another universe! No-one can get to him, or call him or even drop him a postcard! You've wasted your time." He explained, carefully. A part of him wondered what the other man would do when the reality of his words sank in. Would he hurt Rose?

Bur Nafficilon seemed more amused then upset.  
"Is that what they told you? How unfortunate that they saw fit to lie to you in such fashion! Would you like the truth, youngling"  
Jimmy remained silent, so Nafficilon took that as an affirmative.  
"The truth is, that he CAN come across universes. But he doesn't - because your mother sent him away. Without telling him of your existance. THAT's the truth"  
"Liar!" Shouted Laura-Rose.  
"Not me. I leave that to the experts.. like your mother. Ask Captain Fallen. Demand the truth." Goaded Nafficilon.  
Stunned by the revelation, but trying not to show it, Jimmy remained calm.  
"What do you want with my father?" His voice was quiet, the questioning relevant.  
"Never mind what I want with him. This is the trade - it's very simple. Even you can grasp it. Your mother... for the Doctor. In seven days"  
"Seven days! Thats a week!" Gasped Laura-Rose.  
On the screen Nafficilon rolled his eyes.  
"She's quick, isn't she." He sniped.  
"We need more time, to find the way to contact -" Started Jimmy, stalling.  
"No. Speak to Captain Fallen. He knows how to find the Doctor. Don't be late.. I'm sure your mother wouldn't approve tardiness." Nafficilion laughed.  
"Coordinate to follow. Goodnight children..." The image blinked out, followed by a string of numbers.  
Laura-Rose exchanged glances with her brother.  
"What are we gonna do, Jimmy?" She asked, a tremor running through her voice. Jimmy looked at his sister and smiled a Doctorly smile.  
"We're going to find Dad." He said simply.  
And hugged her to him tightly.

"We're going to find Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

**LOLFinding Dad**

Jimmy made contact with Captain Fallen who was very surprised to hear from the young man."If you want Ambassador Tyler "Ambassador Tyler has been kidnapped by an man called Nafficilonaucalutius, who demands my father in exchange for her life.  
"Although the words were said in a calm and clear tone, the Captains expression was one of pure horror. Questions raced through his head as to how this could have happened. Although they'd heard the rumors, he could scarcely believe it had actually happened, here and on his watch. One of his men must have been in on the kidnap.. he would have to set up debriefings, schedule interrogations...

Jimmy Tyler's next words snapped him out of his reverie though."We've got to find my father, captain. And you know how to contact him. Don't you." He demanded.Fallen hung his head, and nodded just the once.  
"Then we need you here, as quickly as possible"  
"Acknowledged."

A day and a half later the three of them were travelling towards a sector long forgotten by the rest of the Universe. Three it was, because despite her brother wanting her to stay behind in case contact was made again, Laura-Rose had insisted on coming to meet the man that was her father. A worried Mickey and Liz were watching over the console, ready to rely any more information as it came in. It had taken coercion from both his wife, Captain Fallen and Jimmy to get him to stay behind. His parting words were confusing to say the least, concerning a tin dog?  
And there had been recriminations as well, between sister and brother, when Jimmy had discovered that Laura-Rose had known about her father before he did. But he had eventually forgiven, if not forgotten that.  
So here they were, and according to what Captain Fallen had revealed to them, the way through to the other universe was by the means of an ancient artefact called a CVE. This construct could be used to pass messages and people back and forth, but not entire vehicles.  
Another two hours passed and then they had arrived. Quickly Captain Fallen typed in the authenticode and the machine sprang to life.  
"What should I say?" He asked Jimmy.  
"Don't mention us. Just say that Moth- that Rose Tyler is in danger and needs him." Fallen complied and then sat back.  
All they could do was wait for a response.

An entire universe away, the Doctor was kneedeep in machinery and wiring. He contented himself with these 'necessary' repairs whenever he felt lonely or started thinking about Rose. Needless to say, he had almost rewrited every panel in the TARDIS's console room by this time.  
He tinkered with this and that, improving and dismantling... not expecting trouble, or visitors.  
It had been a number of years, since that day he'd said goodbye to his Rose for the second time.. and the last time. Too many, in his opinion, but he knew they could never go back. Besides which, she had probably married by now, had kids, had grandkids even by all accounts. She didn't need him interrupting her life again, and he knew it. But that didn't stop him thinking about it. Wishing for it even.

A sudden insistent beeping noise interrupted his train of thought and he sat up so quickly he bumped his head on the grating which plated the floor of the console room.  
Next time, he thought, next time I redecorate.. softer floor tiles!  
He hurried over to the TARDIS console, and flicked a couple of switches. "No, thats not right! How can we be recieving a transmission from there?" He wondered aloud to himself.  
Another couple of checks, and the information was confirmed. A message from across the Void, from the CVE he had used such a long time ago.  
He quickly scanned it, checked it, rechecked it, reread it, filed it, got it out again, reread it again, then saved it again.  
There was no denying the call. Whether it be from an enemy who was using Rose to get to him, or authentically from Rose herself, he couldn't let it go unanswered.  
Quickly he typed a message back.

Laura-Rose was the only one not dozing when the message came in, and she shook her brother awake in her excitement.  
"What... whazzit!" He was not happy at being woken in such a fashion, but then as Mickey liked to put it, Jimmy had never been a morning person.  
"We've got a response! We've got a response!" She said pointing at the screen with glee.  
"Well read it then!" Said her brother, peevishly, feeling a same thrill of excitement.  
The message was brief. And very confusing.  
"MARCO POLO"  
Brother and sister looked at each other in confusion. Marco Polo?  
"Marco what!" Captain Fallen didn't understand it either.  
"Marco Polo." Repeated Jimmy and then something happened. It started out like a warping of space/time and then with a sudden flash, a man appeared hovering above the floor. For a few seconds he hung there, suspended in time, and then he collapsed into a heap onto said floor admist a string of curses.  
"Oompfh"  
Jimmy turned to the Captain.  
"Is that him?" He whispered.  
Captain Fallen nodded an affirmative.  
For a moment nobody moved.

"Well noone help me up then!" Said the Doctor, as he managed to right himself with difficulty, trying to regain some dignity out of the entrance he'd just made. Not his finest he reflected, but then not exactly his worst either.

Laura-Rose just stared, before reaching out a tentative hand, and touching him lightly on the shoulder.  
He spun around at the unexpected touch and let out a smile.  
"Hello. I'm the Doctor. And you are?" He asked, sticking out a hand in greeting. She didn't take it.  
"Laura-Rose... Laura-Rose Tyler." She revealed.  
The Doctor's eyes widened a little, but he recovered well, running his hand through his hair agitatedly.  
"Ah well. I'm not sure what your mother has mentioned about me -" He started, embarrassedly.  
"Everything. How you eat marmalade out of the jar, how you love listening to the Beatles...what you have for breakfast.." She reached out again, to touch him. To make this all real.  
Jimmy stood a little way off, unsure of whether to encroach on this scene.  
"A bit more personal then I'd have liked... and whatever she says I do not drink the milk from the carton. I only do that with the orange juice." He clarified.  
"So... where is Rose? I thought the message - "  
"The message was from us." Jimmy spoke up now.  
"And you are?" Asked the Doctor, his eyes narrowing. There was something about this one, something that reminded him.  
"I'm Jimmy Tyler. I'm Ambassador Tyler's son." He answered, not holding his hand out or offering any more information then that.  
"Well, pleased to meet you. Now, back to my original question. Where is Rose?" He demanded, all niceties aside for now.  
"In a minute. Aren't you going to ask about our father?" Jimmy knew he shouldn't, knew it wasn't fair, not really, but fair wasn't exactly what he was feeling like right now. Right now he needed answers, answers from a man who he had never met until today, who wouldn't understand - not straight away. But he had to know them anyway. Because anything was better then not knowing his own father.  
"Not really my business. But he must be something special to have cornered your mother. Mind you there was that time she married a prehistoric tribal leader. But that was in the course of saving the world.." He trailed off as he realised both these kids were looking at him now, looking at him in a way that struck like daggers into both his hearts.  
"Yes he was by all accounts. He liked to travel alot... in his blue police box." Replied Jimmy, cruelly.  
"Jimmy!" His sister was less than amused by her brother's attitude.  
The Doctor sat down in shock.  
Now he could see it, the chocolate brown eyes, the hair... the ... it was all becoming a bit much.  
"Dad?" Asked Laura-Rose reaching out to him.  
His eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed before she reached him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Interim**

The dizzy spell only lasted a few seconds, and was not entirely caused by the extreme shock the Time Lord had just recieved.  
"What happened to not revealing who you were?" Inquired another voice, and the Doctor looked up to see a familiar face in unfamiliar territory.

"Captain Fallen, I presume. Perhaps you can tell me where Rose Tyler is." His voice was deceptively soft, his expression calm, but the Captain had seen such expression before.  
He shook his head.  
"We don't know. That guy, the one from before Naff.. something or other, he's taken her"  
The Doctor all but leapt up from the chair he was sitting on.  
"How long ago? What were his demands? Where's the meetup happening? Is she alright?" Rattled off the Time Lord, grabbing Fallen by his collar.

"Calm down, Dad!" Called Laura-Rose, looking a little freaked out by the suddent display of action. Jimmy noted the change too, reasoning that whatever else this man was to him - he clearly still loved his mother very very much.  
Which made Jimmy angrier. How _**dare** _he still love his mother like that! He'd lost any rights years ago.. but then he hadn't known the full story. Would he have stayed if he had? Would Jimmy had grown up with a father?

"It's alright Jimmy."

Jimmy's head snapped upright at the soft tone, and he found himself meeting the cool gaze of understanding eyes.  
"You.. We... she... " He stumbled on his words, not seeming to find adequate ways to express himself.

The Doctor didn't waver, and had crossed the room to Jimmy in four simple strides.  
"Jimmy. It's alright, everything will be fine. Rose will come home, and we'll sort all of this out. I promise." He said carefully, and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The physical touch snapped him out of it, and Jimmy's face shuttered instantly.  
"Like I care." He said, and stalked into the other room, hands in pockets.  
The Doctor watched his son's departure with sadness.  
"Definately got her temperament at any rate." He noted.

He looked back at where Laura-Rose was standing, looking worried and torn. He could understand that feeling and nodded once at her.  
"Go after your brother." He said, softly.  
She nodded in reply and left, leaving the Time Lord alone with the Captain.  
"Right then. Explanations in short order Captain Fallen. And leave nothing out." He ordered.

Numb. Coldness. Damp? Groggily, Rose Tyler lifted her head, wondering why she'd fallen asleep in the bathroom? Then her vision seemed to right itself, and the room became a stone chamber, with moisture dripping of the walls, and lit only by a single torch.  
"Definately not four star rated then." She said to herself, managing to stand with difficultly. Difficulty because of the rather annoying fact that her hands were tied behind her back. Some inconsiderate ass had thought a simple knot would do, but Rose had been in plenty of situations where being ambi-dextrous and double jointed worked in one's favour.  
Unfortunately, she was neither, so she set to work, rubbing the rope against an uncut bit of stone wall in an effort to free herself.  
Vaguely she wondered what had happened and who her captor was, but then she had never been afraid to make enemies. 'People prone' was what the Doctor had once called her. Able to rub ANYone up the wrong way.  
Besides there was plenty of time for introductions later. Very short, and painful introductions she vowed, as the first strand of rope broke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Getting to Know You**

The trip back to Earth wasn't going to take long, funnily enough it was the designated redevouz point for the exchange. It didn't seem to bother the Doctor that he was the intended target, but after the initial debrief the Time Lord had kept to himself - sat at a porthole window eyes fixed on space as it hurtled past them at the speed of light. Perhaps he was contemplating the future, the knowledge that he had a family? Perhaps he was formulating a plan to rescue their mother, or perhaps he was still in a bit of shock from it all.

Whichever it was, Laura-Rose reasoned she still wanted time to find out about the man behind the stories her mother had told of him. Had he really ignited a sun simply to say goodbye? Blown up Ten Downing Street with a nuclear missile? Changed every cell in his body in order to save her mother?

As the Time Lord sat watching stars, so she sat watching the Time Lord. Watching, waiting, wondering. Who was he? And would he stay?

Jimmy was wondering the same thing, but jumping to the assumption that this man.. this Time Lord, would disappear as soon as the threat was over. He'd read the files at Torchwood, having gotten in under his mother's credentials. The Doctor never stayed around after he'd saved the world, he left the devastation and cleanup to whoever was left alive. Just because he had two kids he'd never even known about this time, didn't mean anything reflected the boy. As soon as he could, this Doctor would be away. He wouldn't stay for their mother, he wouldn't stay for them.

As if he could hear the boy's thoughts, the Doctor looked up suddenly, his brown eyes sad. Jimmy started, but recovered quickly, stalking out of the room, and running into Captain Fallen.

He sighed as he saw the sullen face on Jimmy Tyler's face.  
"C'mon, guys. He doesn't bite!" He said, and walked over to the Doctor - handing him a steaming cup of something. As if it had only just occurred to him, he leaned forward towards the Time Lord conspiratorially.  
"You don't bite do you?" He asked.  
The Doctor looked bemused for a second, then amused. He shook his head.  
"Only when sorely provoked." He confirmed, solemnly, and winked.  
Laura-Rose giggled.

"So where's Mickey boy then?" He asked taking a sip of the hot liquid which turned out to be tea.  
"Back at home with his wife, waiting on us"  
The Doctor smiled.  
"Got married to Liz then. Good man - always said there was some intelligence somewhere in there." He joked.  
"You know Mickey then? I mean back before.." Jimmy suddenly became interested in the course of the conversation.  
"What Mickey? Yeah, travelled with me for a while even. Till we landed in this universe. Then he chose to stay. Although as I have learned through lengthy experience, companions never seem to stay where you leave them. I had to admit, seeing him in our universe was... amusing? confusing?.. No... whats the word..." The Doctor waved his hand in the air, as if trying to grasp it for himself.

"Brilliant?" Supplied Captain Fallen.  
"Amazing?" Tried Laura-Rose.

"Fantastic!" He grinned at their faces, the smile infectious. Except for Jimmy.  
"Learned alot though, although he still didn't like rats. Or bat people." He added, remembering.

Laura-Rose giggled again. The kind of giggle that only a prankster can give.  
"We know"  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow in enquiry, then decided that he didn't want to know the grisley details after all.  
"Got your mother's sense of humor at any rate." He said, and took another sip of tea, before setting the cup down.  
"So. Aren't you gonna ask me then? Come on, don't tell me you're not dying to know." He said, eyes flickering over their faces, waiting expectantly.  
"What's that then? Fashion tips?" Sniped Jimmy.  
"And I though I was the rude one - or so Rose was always telling me." Mused the Doctor.  
"Know where I get it from then, don't you." Retorted Jimmy, looking away.  
But Laura-Rose knew what was being asked.

"Mom told us she never told you - about us, being pregnant." She said quietly.  
"No she didn't. But thats not the question you really wanted to ask was it." He said, looking at his daughter, but addressing Jimmy. He didn't disappoint his father.  
"Would you have stayed if she had?" Blurted the boy.  
The Doctor considered, and then looked up - locking eyes with his son. He nodded once.  
"In a heartsbeat. Speaking of hearts - have you two "  
"Yeah. Two hearts same as you." Said Jimmy, his cold shield of indifference dropping just a bit.

A semi awkward moment developed, but Laura-Rose broke it, hugging him tightly, so tightly that he thought she might crack a rib, but her brother stayed where he was. Apart.  
He wasn't ready yet, and the Doctor knew he had to give him some space. Time enough for all that later, he reasoned, after he'd rescued his Rose. A thought occurred to him and he asked a question of his own.  
"Did Rose marry"  
Jimmy shook his head, his personal shields back up full force.  
"She devoted herself to raising us and living in the past." He answered, his eyes blazing with sudden hate.  
That was it, reasoned the Doctor, that was the crux of Jimmy's problem with him. He felt his mother has wated her life loving a memory instead of moving on with her life. The Doctor could relate in more ways to Jimmy then his son would ever know. Before he could speak however, the three were interrupted by Captain Fallen who had returned to his pilot duties.  
"We're coming into land"  
Jimmy looked away, arms folded, and the Doctor sighed.  
"Acknowledged."

Nafficilon was communicating with his hidden sponsor, the one responsible for giving him the means and security codes to capture Ambassador Rose Tyler. He did not know the identity of his benefactor, nor did he care. He would have his revenge upon the Doctor, make him suffer like he had, make him pay.  
His sponsor spoke to him, a dull emotionless voice which gave a clue that it was a she rather than a he.  
"Sensors have detected the use of the CVE. The Doctor has been brought over." She stated.  
Nafficilon was elated.  
"We will soon have him in our power! We will have the power of the Universe in our hands, we will rule over all -"

"Nafficilon shut up and listen." Commanded his sponsor.  
When he had obeyed, she continued.  
"Is the female unharmed"  
"Yes. As instructed. I haven't laid a finger on her." He promised, nervously.  
"Do not harm her Nafficilon. Your life depends on hers." Warned the darkened figure. The communication ended.

As soon as she had completed the transmission, and her screen darkened, the 'sponsor' slumped back and let out a sigh. She took out a battered photo, of a man in a brown suit - with chocolate eyes, brown hair and sideburns."Soon my love. Soon we will be together, and all will bow down to their rightful masters." She whispered, her fingers brushing the photo reverently.

At his end, Nafficilon was grumbling about lack of respect amongst colleagues, and went down to check on Ambassador Tyler. If the woman so much as caught a cold, he'd be for it.But when he entered the room, it was devoid. Empty. Without an occupant.  
Confusion warred with suspicion as he looked around the room.  
"Now is this anyway for an Ambassador to act!" He called out, when the fourth 'certain' hiding place revealed no hidden Rose Tyler.  
"Nope, it isn't." Agreed Rose, with feeling , and kicked him right in the groin.  
He doubled up in pain.  
"And neither was that." She added, giving hima solid whack to his face.  
"Or that"  
"How about this!" Grunted Nafficilon and shot her with a concealed taser.  
Rose went down, jerking in obvious pain, before lying still on the floor.  
"I'm moving you upstairs woman! I can see I can't afford to leave you alone for more than five minutes!" He hefted her up, over his shoulder and then carried her away.

"_**DOCTOR!**_" Mickey yelled in delight, a genuine grin lighting his face. He ran over to pull the Time Lord into a massive bear hug.  
"Nice to see ya!" Agreed the Doctor, giving him a whack on his back.  
Liz Smith came up a little slower then her husband.  
"So. What've you been doing upta Mickey?" Asked the Doctor.  
Then he saw Liz, and more importantly her bump. He chuckled in delight.  
"Never mind. I can see what you've been upto." He grinned, giving her a hug in congratulations.  
"Due in another three months." He assessed.  
"Four actually." Corrected Mickey. The Doctor simply gave him an all knowing look.  
"He'll be early. Trust me.Three months." He said.  
Realisation spread across Mickey's face and he nodded.  
"I hate to admit it Doctor, but I've missed you, know it all Time Lord!" He grinned.  
"Not a patch on you, idiot" Shot back the Doctor and both laughed.  
"Ummm.. sorry to break up the reunion, but some lunatic's got my mother!" Said Jimmy stepping forward.  
"Met the kids then." Said Mickey.  
The Doctor nodded.  
"Something I want to discuss with you at a later date." Promised the Doctor.  
Mickey nodded.  
The Doctor deserved to know his part in concealing the children from him. Whether or not they'd still be friends after.. well time would tell, thought Mickey.  
"Right then." Said the Doctor, rubbing his hands together.

"Conference."


	7. Chapter 7

**Conference**

The Conference consisted of Mickey Smith, Liz Smith, The Doctor, Captain Fallen, Engineer Walt and Jackie and Pete Tyler who had come over as well.  
"Okay so facts. Facts, facts, factetyfacts, facts, FACTS!" Said the Doctor, in contemplation as he leaned back on a handy chair.  
"He hasnt changed much has he!" Murmured Jackie, but subsided when the Time Lord raised his eyebrow at her. Now was so not the time for funnies, or maybe it was and he just wasnt in the mood for them, the Doctor didn't know. He had to concentrate on the matter at hand,  
"Fact One: Nafficilon abducted Rose Tyler now after nearly fifteen or so years. Why"  
"Easy. Revenge." Offered Mickey. The Doctor shook his head.  
"Then why not do it before now? When she'd be more accessible. I take it an Ambassador has her own escort these days, secured arrangements that kind of thing." Said the Doctor, directing his questions at Captain Fallen who nodded sheepishly.  
"Much good they did us." He mumbled, still blaming himself for the incident.  
"Fact two: There was no way he was working alone on this - so we need to know who it was who set this up"  
"And why." This was Mickey again. "We already know why. He kidnapped Rose to get to me. Which means, its either someone with a grudge against me in this world or"  
"Or what?" Asked Pete, intrigued and more then a little concerned.  
"Or else it's my Auntie Vasey wanting back the ten quid I borrowed two hundred years back." Quipped the Doctor, obviously not wanting to share.  
"Doctor.." Began Pete, warningly, not willing to accept anything less then everything the Doctor knew or thought he knew.  
The Doctor ignored him entirely, and pressed on.  
"Fact three: the meet takes place tomorrow, in a well open space with little chance for concealement. These, ladies and gents are the facts." Finished the Doctor dramatically.  
"And?" Prompted Mickey.  
"And what?" The Doctor had dropped down into his chair, with his hands steepled in front of him, thinking hard. At Mickey's words he lifted his head, eyes curious.  
"And whats the plan? How're we going to stuff this guy's plan up?" He demanded, getting a little standoffish - this wasn't the Doctor he remembered at all.  
"We don't. We make the exchange without trying to pull any tricks." He replied simply.  
"You WHAT!" Now Jackie jumped up out of her seat.  
"This is Rose's LIFE we're discussing! This Nafficilon will have no qualms about killing her, he may try it anyway, but he won't succeed. If I'm right about the sponsor thing, he'll take me right to their lair and I can confront them head on. But I will NOT risk Rose Tyler's life for anything or anyone! Is that understood!" His eyes were blazing, but his voice remained quiet.  
"What you think she's going to just stand by and watch you hand yourself over to the enemy, that it?" This was from Fallen who looked up now, and joined the discussion.  
"No. If she's anything like my Rose Tyler she'll want to fight tooth and nail. Which is why you and Mickey and Pete are going to make sure she keeps walking. Got it!" The Doctor sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, a sure sign of his agitation.  
"But what if "  
"I'm a big boy. The worst happens, I regenerate. Can you say the same about Rose? Can you?" He asked them all, locking eyes with each of them one at a time. They all looked away first.  
"Dismissed." Said the Time Lord and strode from the room, not entirely missing Laura-Rose's door closing surriptiously just before he came into the corridor. He allowed himself a small smile at her furtiveness, mentally comparing her to himself at that age. Definately a chip of the old genetic strand.

He went for a walk, and sat down a fair distance away from the spaceport where they'd just met up, and took out a battered old wallet.  
Inside was the pyschic paper but behind that was a photo of him and Rose laughing on the beach at San Deiros Quiattros Major. A beautiful planet, where the weather was perfectly controlled, he'd taken them there for a holiday following the events at the Olympics 2012.  
They looked like they'd been together forever, never been apart. He smiled at the memory.  
"She looks happy there." He looked up startled, and saw Jimmy Tyler leaning over and looking at the photo.  
"Yeah. It was a good day that. No running, as I recall." Said the Doctor, passing the wallet over.  
"Where is that? Tahiti?" Jimmy asked handing it back.  
"Nah. I dont do Tahiti. Thats a little planet I know, where half the coastline is pure white sandy beach. I took your mother there as a holiday once, after she got me out of a drawing." He explained, stuffing the wallet back into a handy pocket.  
"We were listening, Laura-Rose and me." Revealed Jimmy, hands stuffed in his pockets.  
"I know. What did you think?" The Doctor was about to put his own hands into his pockets, then decided he'd best not look as if he was patronising his son.  
"I think you'd die before you let anything happen to mom"  
"You're right." Said his father.  
"This doesnt make it right you know. Between you and me. You still have alot of explanation and alot of... well you know. Don't expect me to call you Dad or nothing"  
"Anything." Corrected the Time Lord, eyes twinkling.  
"Well just don't expect it yeah? Cos Im not Louise-Rose." Countered Jimmy.  
The Doctor nodded gravely.  
"For a start you'd look silly in a skirt." He deadpanned. Jimmy laughed, and his father laughed with him.  
"What do you think they'll do?" Asked Jimmy when the laughter had faded.  
"Try and interfere. They'll step in and try to stop Nafficilion taking off, or sabatoge the exchange in some way. And if I know Mickey, they'll probably try and stop me crossing over at all"  
"But you won't let them? Why not?" Impressed that his father was actually talking to him like an adult and not some kid, Jimmy was intrigued to know why.  
"Because even if they do succeed it won't lessen the danger to Rose. Whoever is behind this, knew what it would take to get me here, and they'll just keep trying till they get what they want. And what they want is me. Mind you it's always nice to be wanted don't you think!" He tried to lighten the mood, but it failed.  
"I'll be fine." Assured the Doctor.  
"You should be getting back to your sister." He pointed out, when Jimmy didn't seem to want to move, or to talk.  
"Yeah. Well so should you. I mean, we're YOUR responsibility whilst Mom is away." Countered Jimmy.  
The Doctor rose, and shook out his coat.  
"Do you know, you're absolutely right." He said, and followed Jimmy back to base.

"So we're agreed then? The plan is good to go?" Asked Mickey Smith, in a lowered voice. The others nodded.  
"What plan is that then?" Asked the Doctor, coming in with Jimmy and Laura-Rose in tow.  
"The plan to cook dinner tonight." Smoothed out Liz, standing up.  
"Ah now, you shouldn't be overexerting yourself -" Started the Doctor.  
"Yeah, I'll do the cooking.." Offered Jackie Tyler "Anything I can do to help Liz?" Asked the Doctor, changing tack completely.  
"Oi!" Said Jackie, indignantly.  
"No offence!" Said the Time Lord hurriedly, not wanting another Jackie Tyler slap.  
Jimmy snickered, and Laura-Rose tried to maintain a neutral expression.  
"Oh right, all gang up on me then." Said the Doctor in mock defeat.

In the end Jackie, the Doctor and Liz all helped cook the dinner which turned out to be a risotto stew. And Jackie made the Doctor have three helpings.  
Which Pete thought was hilarious, until he had to do the same.  
It was getting late and time for bed, but the Doctor declined the use of a bedroom.

"Don't you sleep then?" Asked Laura-Rose as he escorted her to her makeshift room.  
"Occassionally. Don't really like it though." He repled.  
"Do you have nightmares?" She whispered.  
"Sometimes. Here we are then." He said, evasively and opened the door for her.  
"See you in the morning Laura-Rose"  
"Nite Dad." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek. He looked pleasantly surprised, and watched her disappear into her room.

"Good night Doctor." Said Jimmy, and shut his own door from across the hallway.  
"Goodnight Jimmy."

The Doctor went back to the kitchen like area and made a fresh pot of tea. He had a plan to formulate.

"Soon, my dear, you'll be back with your precious family." Nafficlion was crowing, and Rose was getting very bored, very quickly.  
"Good to hear, don't know what you've been doing in here but something stinks... oh wait thats you. Ever heard of a bath?" She sniped from her position on the bed.  
With hands and legs tied there was little she could move, but from what she'd understood from the communications she'd overheard in the last four hours, Nafficilon was under strict orders not to harm her. Good to know, she thought, but that didn't help her out of these ropes - or stop her worrying about what was going to happen to the Doctor when he did arrive tomorrow afternoon.  
Would he hate her for keeping the children a secret from him? How was he getting on with them right now? What was he thinking right now!??!

So many questions, no answers to be had, she would simply have to wait and see what her fates would determine for her. God she hated this helplessness!

Mickey entered the dimly lit kitchen, and sat down opposite the Doctor, who seemed to have been waiting for him all this time.  
"Doctor"  
"Mickey"  
"I figured you know.. that we should like.. talk ... about stuff." He faltered unsure of what to say, how to express the words.  
"About the fact Rose kept the fact about her being pregnant a secret? Or about the fact you helped her to decieve me?" He spoke quietly, but once again, Mickey could feel the steel edge of the words, the grating hard emotion behind the words.  
"I've been a father all this time. And I never knew it"  
"I wanted to tell you. I wanted Rose to tell you, but she swore me to secrecy"  
"Well that's alright then, Mickey. That's just fine, isn't it. Because I obviously shouldn't have had a say in any of this... nothing to do with me at all!" He thundered suddenly, making Mickey jump.  
"What was I suppose to do? Tell you? Then what! Tell me Doctor what would you have done!" Now Mickey was shouting back at the Time Lord.  
"I would've STAYED! I would have told the Universe to look after itself and I WOULD HAVE STAYED"  
"And gone mad with boredom! You're a traveller Doctor - never staying put for "  
"I was married once Mickey, I had kids, a family back on Gallifrey. I was happy, the most happiest man alive - and then.. and then..." He broke off suddenly, emotionally drained, not wanting to go there.  
But Mickey knew the ending to this story.  
"Until the Daleks came." He finished, sombrely.  
"They were amongst the first casulties. Burned alive, as the Capitol burned around us. So don't tell me I wouldn't have settled down... because I would've... I would've..." The Doctor turned his face away, into shadow.  
Mickey stood up and made tea, handing a cup to the Time Lord, who still sat silently.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Said Mickey honestly.  
"I know. I know you are Mickey - thank you." Said the Doctor.  
"For what?" He was confused, first the anger and now the gratitude?  
"For being there for Rose. For helping her, for loving her when I couldn't. They're great aren't they." He grinned then, the smile not quite reaching his eyes though, noted Mickey.  
"Yeah, they are. Although Jimmy can be a little rebel without a cause sometimes. And Laura-Rose has this mischievious streak... she's almost as bad as that time you had me pressing that button for half an hour!" Mickey took a sip of tea, watching carefully as the Doctor did the same.  
"Who would have thought it though.. me a dad." Mused the Doctor, obviously taken with the idea.  
"Yeah. I would've thought one Doctor was more then enough for any Universe! But three!!" Grinned Mickey.  
"Know what you mean. Do they have Gallifreyan physiology then?" He questioned.  
"We think so... its kind of a mishmash." Said Mickey, watching as the Time Lord drained his cup.  
"About sums me up.." He swayed suddenly, his vision going blurry.  
"What... oh no Mickey.. not you.." He murmured, understanding in an instant what had been done.  
"Just something to help you sleep Doctor. Promise." Mickey's words were the last thing he heard as a blanket of velvet darkness engulfed him.


	8. Chapter 8

_So Near... and Yet So Far From You_

* * *

When the Doctor opened his eyes it was to find himself parked in bed, with the covers piled up on and around him, and with a very bad headache. And it wasn't as if he could take a painkiller either.  
Mickey Smith was gonna be in big trouble when he next saw him, decided the Doctor. Particularly for the floral wallpaper on the walls.  
He mentally chatised himself for letting Mickey - _Mickey_ - getting the upper hand on him, but that just served to make his head hurt even more so he had to stop.  
Crossing over the room to the door, he turned the handle - but it wouldn't turn. Annoyance flickered, serving to increase his headache, and he shook the door handle harder. Definately locked. Still nothing the sonic screwdriver couldn't get him out of.  
The Doctor patted his pockets for the device, but instead found himself wearing pyjamas with no such pockets. A quick search of the room revealed the sonic screwdriver had been removed, by Mickey and Pete Tyler no doubt. He took another look at the pyjamas, and his eyes widened at the colour which greeted him. Pink! Pink bloody pyjamas.  
Mickey bloody Smith was a dead man.

He sat back down on the bed. Obviously the 'plan' they'd been discussing last night hadnt been over who should cook dinner at all. Theyd been deciding how to keep him here, whilst they went off - the exchange! The Doctor checked his watch and groaned. That's why there was nobody else here, no doubt Mickey and Pete had come up with an alternative plan, one which involved the Doctor remaining behind, whilst they went off to play reckless heroes with Rose Tyler's life.  
"So Not gonna happen!" Shouted the Doctor suddenly, at the top of his lungs. He looked around the room desperately trying to figure a way out of it, preferably before it was too late.  
After about ten minutes, he was just about to try climbing out of the window when he heard a sound.  
A scraping in the lock, like the sound of a key turning. He waited expectantly.

The door opened tentatively, revealing a tear streaked Laura-Rose. Instantly all anger fled his mind.  
"What is it?" He asked his daughter urgently.  
"Dad, Jimmy's gone after them, and I think I think he's gonna do something stupid." She said, looking at the floor.  
The Doctor jumped forward and hugged his daughter tightly.  
"Everything is gonna be just fine. I'm going to go get your brother, and then I'm gonna stop Nafficilon and rescue Rose and then, just for good measure, I'm gonna turn your Uncle Mickey's hair blue." He surmised as he planted a kiss in her hair.  
She chuckled at the last bit, and pulled back eyes shining,  
"Be careful Dad." She asked of him.  
"I will sweetheart." He promised, and then dashed to get his clothes, his sonic screwdriver.  
A Time Lord with a mission.

As Laura-Rose watched her father leave, she felt a coldness overcome her and she shivered. "It'll be alright. Your father has history." Offered Liz Smith, resting her hand on the teens shoulder.  
"I know"  
But somehow neither woman seemed convinced.

Mickey Smith had always hated waiting around for things to happen. It had been one of the worst things about losing Rose to the Doctor that first time. Oh she had always come back to him, but never for him, and despite the fact that Mickey had settled those particular ghosts now, he had been very rankled by the Doctor's seemingly effortless snatching of his girlfriend. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if the Doctor had never shown up in their lives. Would he and Rose gotten married? Had kids?  
He shook his head, bringing himself back to the present.  
They were waiting for Nafficilon to make a show with Rose, Walt the engineer had managed to construct a very good solid hologrammatic version of the Doctor which is what they were using as bait.  
The discussion the humans had had the night before had formulated this plan, the Doctor being present at the actual exchange never being an option. Mickey hoped the Time Lord would understand, as he added last night to the list of grievances the Doctor could hold against him. It was getting an awfully long list, he reflected guiltily.

From his position undercover Pete Tyler waited restlessly as well. He could just about make out Mickey, and could tell something was troubling his friend. He - they - had acted in the best interests of the Time Lord, he told himself stubbornly. They would get Rose back, and reunite the family that had been parted for so long. He wondered if the Doctor would stay with them now, or take his family away with him through time and space. Surely he couldnt be so irresponsible, after all Jimmy and Laura-Rose were still kids, that kind of life would not - Pete caught himself, and grinned. Here he was formulating arguments with the Time Lord and they hadn't even gotten through today yet. He gave a slight snort at himself, and then stretched his legs.  
Where the hell was Nafficilon?

And from his hiding place, Jimmy Tyler watched and waited. He was gonna rescue his mother, and then he would kill the bad guys and make his dad proud of him. Not that he needed his dad to be proud of him, he was Jimmy Tyler, defending the Earth! He liked that impression, but secretly liked the idea of making his father proud even more.  
Nearly time, he reasoned, nearly time...

Nafficilon was already in position. In a spacecraft which hovered directly over the meeting point, he had waited and watched. Now he activated his communications device.  
"Where is the Doctor?" He demanded, wincing as the volume rocketed and he reached over to adjust it. Stupid machinery.

On Earth, Mickey and Pete exchanged glances and nodded.  
"Do your stuff, Walt, and make it good." He said to the engineer.  
Walt looked up indignantly.  
"My stuff is ALWAYS good." He hurrumphed back.  
"Just do it"  
"Always in a hurry.." Mock grumbled Walt as he activated the hologram.

The Doctor strode into the clearing.  
"I'm right here." He shouted skyward.  
"Now send down Rose Tyler." He demanded.  
"With Pleasure!" Came the response.  
A fair distance away their came the smell of lemons as a transmat was activated, and Nafficilon and Rose Tyler appeared.  
The Doctor smiled, and waved at her.  
"Hullo Rose!" He called to her.  
She smiled in response, her eyes lighting up. He wasn't mad at her, he was pleased to see her! Maybe everything would be alright... a sharp poke in her back of the blaster pulled Rose back to the present danger, and she glared at her captor, stamping on his foot and grinning as he yelped with pain.  
"How's you then?" Shouted the Doctor.  
She shrugged.  
"Oh you know. Same old." She yelled back at him, the pair of them grinning like idiots.

"Walt that is amazing." Complimented Mickey Smith as he watched the interaction. If he didn't know better he'd think that hologram was the real thing.  
Walt looked up.  
"It's not a hologram." He said quietly, looking back at where the Doctor stood.  
"What?! What do you mean it's not a hologram." Thundered Pete, shouldering past Mickey to the engineer.  
"That. Is. The. Doctor. The real McCoy, the original, the live version -" He would've gone on but something in Pete's eyes told him now would be an awfully good time to shut up.  
Pete looked past Walt at where the Doctor stood, still shouting at Rose, who seemed for the latter part unharmed. He looked to Mickey who nodded.  
"Captain Fallen, get your men in position." He ordered, recieving the affirmative.

Nafficilon was clearly bored of the reunion already.  
"Start walking towards us Doctor. No tricks"  
"Send Rose over first." Countered the Doctor.  
Nafficilon shook his head. Did the Doctor think him that stupid?  
"Together then." Compromised the Doctor.  
Nafficilon considered and then nodded his head.  
"Very well, I can live with that. Together. Remember Doctor, I have my blaster aimed at her pretty little head, one wrong move and I'll splatter her brains." He warned.  
The Doctor raised his hands in a 'as if I would' gesture and started walking towards them, at the same time Rose felt herself being pushed away from Nafficlon.  
"Go on, then. Don't want to keep your kiddies waiting do you." Sneered Nafficilon.  
She glared at him, before beginning to walk too, every step bringing him closer to her beloved Doctor.

They met halfway, and she paused unsure what to say. He spoke first in the end.  
"They're fantastic Rose. Bloody fantastic." He said to her, taking her hand in his.  
"What did you expect? They've a terrific father." She answered, tears coming to her eyes. Was this goodbye after all?

"I'm sorry." They both said the words at the same time, both laughed at it, both sobered as they came to an unspoken understanding. All was forgiven. All that mattered was here and now.

Here and now butted in suddenly, in the form of the gruff voice of Nafficilon.  
"Hey! Barbie and Ken! Keep walking!" He demanded and waved his blaster around.  
"See you then." Said the Doctor, abruptly dropping her hands and turning away.  
She was confused, hurt and then angry.  
She was just about to say something fiery and witty about Time Lords and asses, when the ground beneath her feet suddenly shuddered and she stumbled and fell. Twisting her head, she saw a second explosion rocketing out of the earth nearby and heard the shouts of people whoose voices she recognised. Mickey. Captain Fallen. Jimmy?  
Looking around wildly she saw her son running blindly towards her, a huge smile on his face, as he reached out for his mother... Straight into Nafficilon's blaster range and sights.  
"Jimmy _NO_!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Coming To Find You**

Jimmy Tyler wasn't aware of the danger he was in, having only eyes for his mother. She was safe, they'd be together again - a proper family.  
Rose shouted out in terror, her head whipping back towards the Doctor - a shared understanding going between the two of them.  
The Doctor nodded imperceptibly, then closed the distance between him and Nafficilon, wrestling the gun from his hand and smacking him one across the face.  
"That was for Rose!" He said, even as he felt the transmat take hold.

"Fire in the hole!" Yelled Engineer Walt as he activated another explosive. He was clearly enjoying blowing things up.  
Amid the flames, and flying debris, Rose ran stumbling for her son, arms encircling him protectively as she brought her body to cover his.  
Captain Fallen had also rushed forward and now he pulled mother and son to safety, whilst the rest of his men rushed towards Nafficilon.

But Nafficilon was long since gone. Still Engineer Walt let off another explosive..just for good measure.  
"Quit blowing things up already!" Shouted Pete Tyler, as Rose and Jimmy reached the group.  
"Rose, are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he? Rose?" He questioned his daughter.  
But Rose Tyler was silent, now that her son was out of danger.  
She merely stared at the spot where she had last seen him, her Doctor, and muttered fiercely to herself.  
"I'll get to you, just you wait. I'll get to you." She vowed.

Pete decided to address another burning question, as he realised Rose wasn't going to be talking anytime soon.  
He turned to grandson.  
"And what did you think you were playing at, Jimmy, following us out here? Did you let the Doctor out?" He questioned the boy.  
Jimmy looked guilty, but shook his head at the last question.  
"Still fast asleep when I left." He said defensively.  
"The Doctor can get out of anything.. wait a minute.. you locked him up?!?" Rose was listening, and now got a more then a little upset at that tiny fact.  
"Yeah, but they drugged him first mom." Pointed out Jimmy helpfully.  
Mickey and Pete both shot him a look that clearly said that wasn't helping at all, and then Rose was shouting at them, hands on hips - despite the bedraggled appearance of her clothes and mud stained face.  
"What the bloody hell has been going on here!" She yelled.  
None of the men had anything to say in defence.  
She sighed, losing some of the anger.  
"Tell me everything. Start at the beginning. And Walt"  
"Yeah?" The engineer scurried forward, glad he wasn't on the recieving end of the Tyler wrath.  
"Find me the other end of that transmat!" She handed him a chip.  
"I got that from the console on the way down"  
"Ooo... very advanced... silicon obviously... Durelium..." "I want the equipment at the other end, Walt, not a lecture on it's origins." Said Rose, but she was smiling as she said it, taking the sting out of her words.  
Walt gave her a mock salute with the chip in his hand.  
"On it. If it's tramsmitting I'll find it!" He vowed.  
"Right you lot. Conference." She said, sounding just like the Doctor.  
Pete and Mickey exchanged smiles.  
"What?! What!?" Demanded Rose.

The Doctor decided that he hated transmats. Transmats were not good at all in his opinion. Daleks used transmats, so did Slitheen.. nope, nothing good ever came from a transmat he confirmed in his own head.  
He got his body to obey his head, and he opened his eyes to get his first good look at his surroundings.  
An old fashioned star liner ship - not particularly fast, and this one was bogged down with all sorts of scavanged technology. Buralium sphere here, Kelvedon circuits there... even a Klassec Warp Drive, disconnected naturally.  
Abruptly he remembered what had brought him here, and before his mind could remind him how much he detested transmats again, he remembered Nafficilon. His host. And how he still owed him a good kicking for kidnapping Rose.  
The Doctor was not a violent man, except when it came to lunatics kidnapping his Rose Tyler.  
He twisted around, finding his hands tied with computer wiring, and his legs with duct tape. But where was Nafficilon.

As if by thinking it, Nafficilon came into view, his lips pulled back into it's customary sneer.  
"Nice nap, Doctor?" He inquired.  
"Oh yeah. Bit hard mattress though, might want to invest. Love the decor by the way.. going for the 'Dumpster' look I see." Replied the Doctor coolly.  
"So witty. So blase. But I'll wipe that smile off your face yet. Aren't you wondering where I'm taking you"  
"Not really bothered actually." Sniffed the Doctor.  
"Well, I'll tell you anyway. You my Prince Charming, are going to your wedding"  
"My wedding? Me getting married. I'm sorry, you're a lovely chap and all.. and it's not just the fact you smell and look like a warthog, believe me I've been betrothed to the most hideous - "  
Nafficilon stomped his foot, silencing the Doctor mid repartee.  
"Shut UP! You and her, you never SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Screamed Nafficilon.  
Then he realised that Doctor HAD shut up, and he looked confused.  
"Where was I"  
"Shutting up" Pointed out the Doctor helpfully.  
"Right." Ten seconds went by before Nafficilon realised that the Doctor was the one supposed to be shutting up, not him and he stomped his other foot again, yelping in pain as he was reminded that it was his bad foot, which Rose had stomped on before.  
"That looks painful." Observed his prisoner with a knowing smile.  
"I can't wait to be rid of you Doctor! You and your bride.. I hope you'll be VERY happy together." Nafficilon snorted with laughter.  
"Do I get to meet my bride to be? I hope she's not got tentacles.. they can go places you wouldn't want to know "  
"Oh she's compatible all right." Said Nafficilon.  
"And she's gone to alot of trouble to get her groom. What do you think of that Doctor? Anything funny to say about that do you"  
But for once the Doctor had nothing to say.

Rose had listened to Mickey and Pete's account of everything that had come to pass whilst she'd been kidnapped, telling her story afterwards, and out of earshot of Jimmy who was helping Walt track the transmat.  
"What about Laura Rose? Who's with her?" Rose suddenly thought of her daughter all alone, probably very scared for her mother, and now her brother and father too.  
But Mickey assuaged her fears on that score.  
"Liz is with her. She's okay, Rose." He was about to say sorry for everything else - when they were interrupted by a loud hah'ing from Walt's direction, followed by an excited yelp from Jimmy.  
"Stop your grinning, and drop your linen. I gotta fix! If it's mechanical Walt's your man! If Walt can't do it - "  
"Where?" Interrupted Rose.  
"Spaceship of some kind. They're about to go to lightspeed"  
"Can we transmat on board before they do that?" Demanded Rose.  
Walt looked skeptical but then nodded.  
"Probably"  
"Right - no time for arguments. Only two can go, Mickey you're with me." She decided. Mickey nodded in agreement. This was Rose's territory.  
"But Ambassador, surely I should be the one -" Protested Captain Fallen.  
"How many alien ships have you been on, in a situation with alien lifeforms and impending destruction"  
"Two - three if you count that thing with the Martian War Lords that time." Answered the Captain.  
"Well I've been on alot more, and that's my Time Lord they've got. And I'm going to get him. But Captain, I need you to watch over my family till I come back. Will you do this important thing for me?" She asked him.  
"Yes. Of course, Ambassador." Said Fallen, feeling pride at being picked for such a duty.  
"Good man. Mickey, grab a gun. We're going Time Lord shopping"  
Mickey already had his gun in his hand and now he grinned at her.  
"Thought you'd never ask."

Pete Tyler rolled his eyes. That Doctor had alot to answer for.  
And most of it good.

He watched his daughter and the closest thing he had to a son disappear in the wink of an eye, and silently sent a prayer for whoever was watching over them, to keep them safe from harm.  
Beside him he thought he heard Jimmy Tyler do the same.


	10. Chapter 10

**Incomplete Intelligence**

* * *

The Doctor was beginning to think this whole let himself be captured plan was a bad idea. Mind you, he hadn't had all the facts, such as becoming a groom, when he formulated it, so he was putting it down to incomplete intelligence.  
Yup, that suited him fine. Incomplete. Intelligence.  
Or, in Nafficilon's case - no intelligence whatsoever, if he thought that wiring and duct tape would hold him for long.  
As he worked to free himself, he heard the engines suddenly pitch up, as the ship entered light speed.  
Wherever he was being taken, it was a fair way away he reasoned.  
He resumed his work on the cabling binding his arms. 

Rose and Mickey materialised on the far side of the cargo bay, Mickey feeling more then slightly nauseated by the short trip via transmat.  
Rose, who had been through alot more transmat journeys in her years as an Ambassador, clapped a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.  
"It'll wear off." She promised, and stood up.  
"Right then, here we go. Looks like a cargo bay. Knowing Nafficilon he'll want to keep the Doctor in sight at all times, and the ship needs a pilot, so... bridge it is!" She announced happily, then stopped when she saw Mickey smiling at her and shaking his head slightly.  
"What is it?" She asked, suddenly wondering if there was something on her face.  
"You even sound like 'im!" Chuckled Mickey.  
Rose sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"When I start wearing sideburns, then you can have me committed. Come on!" And she opened the service hatchway leading into the inner corridors of the ship.  
Still grinning and imagining Rose with sideburns, Mickey followed her.

The Doctor was almost through his bonds, when there came a clatter from behind. Fresh ropes snaked over and around him, as Nafficilon returned in the nick of time, to stop his prisoner's escape.  
"Now, I KNOW you weren't trying to escape... because if you had been, that wouldv'e hurt my feelings. And I KNOW you don't want to hurt my feelings, Doctor." Rasped Nafficilon, harshly in his ear. The Doctor stilled.  
"Of course not. Mr Sensitive that's me." Assured the Doctor, groaning inwardly.  
"Good. Because my dear Doctor, it's time to meet your bride"  
Nafficilon activated the transmat and the Doctor was momentarily blinded by the white flash as it transported it's passenger right in front of him.  
When he opened his eyes, the Doctor gasped in shock and pain.  
"Romana!"

But it wasn't Romana any longer. As she stepped closer, he could plainly see that although half the face was hers, the other was.. like the flesh of a Dalek!  
Everything slotted into place in the Doctor's head in that instant.  
Romana's disappearance from Gallifrey. The announcement that she must have been killed by the Daleks.  
Only now, now he could see they were only half right.  
"What happened to you Romana?" He breathed, eyes full of pity and sympathy for the creature which now stood in front of him. A shell of the woman he had known in this Universe, and married in his own.

"Can't you guess? The Daleks happened. They picked up my ship, transported me aboard. At first they simply wished to kill me, but the Dalek scientists reasoned they could utilise my genetic structure to create a union between our two peoples. They were half way through the metamorphis when my ship was hit by the Time Eddy. Your work?"

The Doctor nodded.  
"I had to stop them destroying Earth."

She stopped in front of him, one long crippled finger reaching out to strok his cheek. He tried very hard not to flinch.  
"And if you had known about me being held prisoner?" She questioned him.  
The Doctor was silent, unable to meet her calm gaze. She smiled.  
"You would have done the same anyway. For your Rose. I knew you would come back for her. That was why I arranged all this. So we could fulfill our destiny"  
"What destiny is that then?" Asked the Doctor.  
"We will rule the Universe, you and I. We will mould it, shape it and crush any rebellion they care to offer us." Romana pressed the human side of her face against the Doctor's in her excitement.  
"Think of it! "  
"And I suppose that I get to become like you, a hybrid - before all of this happens?" Questioned the Doctor, with dread in his voice.  
"Yes. We shall be the only two, you and I, our first conquest will be Gallifrey.. and then Earth.. and then"  
"The Universe? The Mily Way? Burger King?" Rose Tyler's voice interrupted the glorious picture Romana was painting, and the hybrid looked up angrily.  
"You"  
"Yup me. Rose Marion Tyler, defender of the Earth, Time Traveller extraordinaire, telling you to get the hell away from my Doctor"  
"Rose this isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Called the Doctor, with a twinkle in his eye.  
Mickey snickered.  
Rose grinned at him.  
"Lying down on the job are we. Remember where that got us last time?" She quipped.  
"Yeah, been meaning to speak to you about that. Never seem to have the time. Oh and Rose"  
"Yes, Doctor"  
"I think Romana's having a fit" Romana was having a fit, actual convulsions as she tried to reconcile what was now happening. This wasn't right?! This wasn't her dream!  
"Nafficilon, kill her!" She ordered.  
Her henchman nodded and raised his blaster, but Mickey kicked it out of the way. "Now didnt anyone tell you it's not nice to fight girls?" He said, waggling his finger at the little man.  
"Fine, I get to kill you first then!" Shouted Nafficilon, charging at Mickey.  
"Me and my big mouth!" Gasped Mickey as he was knocked off his feet.

The Doctor was trying to get out his bonds, as Romana and Rose circled him, each preparing an attack on the other.  
"He is mine! We are destiny reunited!" Hissed Romana as she lunged forward to get a grip on Rose.  
"Destiny's overrated sweetheart!" Retorted Rose, as she pressed something into the Doctor's free hand. His sonic screwdriver. "He is mine!" Snarled Romana.  
"No he isn't!" Differed Rose.  
"Don't I get a say in this?" Asked the Doctor mid sonicking.  
Both woman stared at him and then answered simultaneously.  
"No!" "Just checking." Said the Doctor.

Mickey Smith had the upper hand now, and was busy smacking Nafficilion's head into a handy console which shorted out in sparks. Mickey rolled clear of it, but Nafficilon was not so lucky. His hand connected with the live wiring inside and the smell of burning flesh rent the air.  
"Ashes to ashes.." Murmured Mickey as Nafficilon was reduced to such before his eyes.  
"One down, one to go."

That 'one to go' had Rose pinned against the floor of the bridge, busy choking the life out of her with a metal pylon she'd wrenched from nearby machinery.  
"Once you're gone, he will come back to me! This is all your. fault." Spat Romana.  
Stars were appearing in Rose's field of vision, soon to be overcome with blackness, as she sought desperately for oxygen. Surely it couldn't end like this? Surely she couldn't fail him?

"You can never fail me, Rose Tyler"

Then the restriction was gone from her throat, and she drew in long ragged breaths, through a bruised a windpipe. Lovely, lovely oxygen! She gulped it in greedily. The Doctor had a hold of Romana now and he grabbed the metal pylon, wrestling it from her grasp and chucking it to one side.  
"You NEVER touch her!" He growled in anger, and flung the woman aside as he hurried to Rose's side.  
He grabbed her hand, and helped her stand up, catching her when she wobbled and fell, still dizzy.  
"Alright?" He asked her, in his gentle manner. She couldv'e burst into tears at the sound of concern.  
"Never better, now." She answered honestly and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
"YOU BITCH!" Came a hoarse cry as Romana stood up, unaided, and with Nafficilon's blaster in her hands.  
"NO!" Shouted Mickey in horror, and Romana turned in confusion at the sound of his voice.  
The Doctor and Rose both seized the opportunity presented, and jumped Romana, grabbing for the gun, which went off twice.  
At first it wasn't clear who had been shot, then Romana's dead body hit the floor, and Mickey breathed a sigh in relief.  
He wasn't sorry that she was dead, but then he remembered. TWO shots. He'd heard the blaster whine twice.

The Doctor and Rose stared at each other, a lifetime of love exchanged between them.  
"So near..." Whispered the Doctor.  
"So far." Finished Rose, her eyes half closing as he held them upright.  
"This isn't the end, Rose. I promise you. It's just the beginning of something new." Said the Time Lord, a sad smile playing on his lips.  
"But it's the last time we - you and me - can be together. Until ... until we get to meet again." A tear appeared in Rose Tyler's eyes, and dropped down her cheek unchecked.  
"If I had known .. I would still have come for you"  
"Sshh... don't speak. Just hold me, until it's time. Until we have to go, lets hold onto here and now. Us. Together. The way it was meant to be." A sob racked her body, as the pain hit home.

She was losing her Doctor.  
"Until we meet again, my Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth.. until then... I Love you."

Light flared between them, but Rose didn't look away this time. Didn't want to miss a single last second of seeing his face, his ridiculous, lovely, funny, kind - handsome face.  
"Goodbye my Doctor." She whispered.  
And he was gone.

Another man stood before her now, similar yet unsimilar. Blonde hair now replaced the dark, cropped shorter then before, blue eyes instead of brown, clear complexion instead of mottled.  
A new Doctor. Would he still love her?

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Authors Note: You thought it was Rose didn't you? You did, you did, you did! As if I could kill of a mother of two! This chapter is dedicated to Waltmouse and company! A big thank you to everyone reading this story, and kicking me up the butt to keep writing it.  
Remember if you review.. I write more._


End file.
